


the weight starts to weigh on me

by vent_ficpog



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), they are family your honor, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vent_ficpog/pseuds/vent_ficpog
Summary: VENT FIC: IF ANY CREATORS ARE UNCOMFORTABLE IT WILL BE DELETED.tubbo is dying.tommy catches his brother weighing himself in the early hours of the morning, and decides he needs to tell phil. tubbo does his best to fight it, but soon the whole family knows his secret.or;tubbo is found out to be anorexic and his brothers decide he needs help.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, and technoblade but there’s no tag for that
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	the weight starts to weigh on me

tubbo had been lying in bed for hours. soft music played through a small portable speaker as he stared at the ceiling of his room. it was dark so he couldn’t make out much of his room, but this was familiar.

he picked up his phone and checked the time, the numbers 3:29 staring back at him. he set his phone down and sighed, looking back to his cieling. he held up one of his wrists and wrapped his forefinger and thumb around it, smiling. 

he carefully pulled off the blankets and swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing at the cold. he stood, wobbling slightly. his steps were quiet but uneven, stumbling his way to the door. 

he put his ear to the door and listened, before deciding the coast was clear and making his way down the hallway. he knew tommy’s room had an attached bathroom, and that’s where the family kept the scale. it was usually under the sink, because they held no need for it. 

he opened tommy’s door and carefully snuck into the bathroom, closing the door. he turned on a small light that was in the shower, hoping it was less noticeable than the main light. he reached under the sink and pulled out the scale. it was a square, glass with a small box for the numbers. 

getting it out of the space was difficult but he managed, making minimal noise. he set the scale down on the floor and aligned his feet to the correct spot, stepping onto it.

he almost cried at the number. he stepped off and back on the scale, silently pleading for it to change. he began to panic and he stepped off and on again. 

just as he was about to step off again, the door opened. he jumped backwards and hit his elbow on the wall, wincing.

”tubbo?” tommy said, sleepily. he rubbed his eyes and looked at his brother, then around the bathroom. his eyes caught on the scale and he raised an eyebrow.

”oh, hey tommy,” tubbo began, holding the elbow he had injured. “i was ju-“

”why did you have to weigh yourself at,” tommy paused, checking the time, “three thirty in the morning?” he asked.

tubbo paused before attempting to walk out of the bathroom past his brother. but tommy caught his arm, eyes widening as his hand wrapped all the way around tubbos forearm. his hand fell through the hoodie fabric so easily it was alarming.

“tommy, i have to go to bed,” tubbo said, freeing himself. “goodnight,” he began to walk again, but tommy raced infront of him.

”tubbo, i want an explanation right now. i would never push you to tell me something but that isn’t normal,” he pleaded, “i have to tell phil. oh my god, i have to tell dad.” he said frantically.

”no! please. ill do your chores for two months, i don’t care. please-“ he began, but tommy was already opening his door and beginning the walk to phil’s room. tubbo raced after him, trying to drag him back.

”tubbo let go! we have to tell phil,” tommy spoke softly, stumbling due to the boy attempting to drag him backwards.

“fuck you!” tubbo shrieked, still trying to stop tommy.

a door opened at the end of the hall and techno emerged, alert.

”what’s going on?” techno demanded, approaching the brothers.

Tommy halted and spun on his heels, facing their older brother. “techno! we need to get to dad, now,” he said quickly.

”what? is dad hurt?” techno asked, rushing past the brothers.

”no! he’s not, tommy’s being dramatic because we had an argument,” tubbo stated, following techno and running infront of him.

techno raised an eyebrow and looked at tubbo. “you look tired,” he stated plainly. tubbo had awful eyebags and he looked frail.

”it wasn’t just an argument, techno, he’s been sta-“ tommy fell back as tubbo leaped at him, knocking him down.

”SHUT UP, TOMMY.” tubbo exclaimed, attempted to stop tommy from speaking.

”tubbo! tommy! stop, right now. follow me,” techno spoke loudly. they both froze and stood, following their brother to the closest room, just so happening to be tommy’s.

techno moved tommy’s desk chair to face his bed and pointed tubbo to sit in the chair, tommy taking a seat next to him in a spare chair. techno sat down on the bed across from them and folded his hands. 

“so, what happened?” techno stated. both brothers began to speak loudly and he hushed them. “tommy, you first.”

”he’s been starving himself, techno! look at him,” tommy grabbed tubbos arm, demonstrating how easily his hand wrapped around. 

technos face faltered slightly as tubbo yanked his arm away, “he’s lying, techno!” tubbo insisted.

”no i’m not! look at him! he looks dead, techno. look at his legs! i’m shocked he’s alive,” tommy exclaimed, gesturing to tubbo.

”tubbo, is this true?” techno asked gently.

”no! of course it’s not. he’s mad because i came in here to use his bathroom-“ tubbo was cut off by a scoff from tommy.

”you were weighing yourself! stepping on and off the scale over and over! i heard it,” tommy explained.

techno frowned and looked at his younger brothers. “show me your arms, tubbo.” 

tubbo rolled up his sleeves. his arms were clean of anything like scars, but they were so frail. his elbows and wrists were the largest part of his arms, the rest dipping in to his bones.

techno gasped and tubbo raised his eyebrows, confused. “what?” tubbo asked.

”you are tiny, tubbo!” techno exclaimed, examining the frail boy.

”what? no i’m not, look,” he said, pointing to a spot on his arm. “look how big my arms are.”

tubbo couldn’t see what everyone else saw. every time he looked at himself he saw the fat hanging from his body and it disgusted him. but everyone else could see.

tommy broke out crying, burying his head in his hands. techno tried to remain composed, but it was clear it wasn’t working well.

”we are telling phil.” techno said, standing and picking tubbo up. he faltered slightly, finding the task far too easy. he carried him almost like he would when his brother was younger.

tubbo shrieked and pleaded the whole way to phil’s room, but to no avail. techno was much stronger and held him tightly, tommy following close behind.

when they arrived at phils room, tommy knocked and opened the door. their father shot up and rubbed his eyes before realizing it was just his kids.

”jeez, you guys scared me. what’s wrong? it’s four in the morning,” phil said sleepily.

techno moved to phil’s desk and set tubbo down in the desk chair, standing behind him. tommy sat next to phil, tears still streaming down his face.

”do you want to tell him or do i have to?” techno asked softly.

”fuck you,” tubbo spoke with anger.

”tubbo! language,” phil exclaimed. he rarely heard tubbo swear. “tell me what?” 

techno sighed. “tubbo, show him what you showed us.”

”i didnt fucking show you. you asked me to,” tubbo mumbled, earning another shocked look from phil.

”don’t make this harder than it has to be, please tubbo.” techno pleased.

tubbo sighed and rolled up his sleeves, holding out his forearms. phil turned on his bedside lamp and gasped. 

“watch,” techno said to phil. he reached out and wrapped his forefinger and thumb around tubbos forearm, like tommy had only minutes earlier.

tubbo wretched his arm away and rolled down his sleeves, folding his arms over his chest.

phil raised his eyebrows and stood, walking over to his second youngest son. he knelt down in front of him and examined him.

”tubbo?” phil’s voice broke as tears threatened to spill. “can you tell me what happened bud?”

”i don’t know what they are on about! why can’t you guys see it? don’t you see it? look!” he shouted, rolling up his sleeves and pointing to his arms, “there’s literal fat hanging off of me, it’s gross.” 

“there’s nothing there, tubbo.” tommy spoke up from across the room.

suddenly the door opened and wilbur walked in, “what’s all the commotion?” he asked sleepily.

his eyes shot down to tubbo and he nearly recoiled. “uhm? is no one gonna explain?” he asked.

”tubbo, let’s go. get a bag, we are going to the hospital.” phil insisted, standing up. wilburs eyes widened and tommy pulled him aside, explaining.

”NO!” tubbo shrieked. he jumped up from the chair, ignoring the head rush. he ran past phil and out the bedroom door, making it to the kitchen before wilbur grabbed him by the shoulders, wincing at feeling the bones through the jacket. 

he pulled tubbo into a hug and looked at him. “i’m gonna help him pack, okay phil? you three stay here.” wilbur explained.

they nodded and wilbur lead a crying tubbo back to his room. wilbur closed the door behind him and looked at his little brother.

”yknow, i was like this once too.” wilbur said, grabbing a bag from the closet. “dad pulled me aside one day and he just said, ‘wil, you’re dying.’ that’s the moment i realized what i’d done.” he spoke softly as he moved to tubbos dresser.

when tubbo didn’t reply, he carried on. “but you’re smaller than i was, then.” he paused, turning to tubbo. “you are going to die if you continue like this. i can’t believe i didn’t see the signs; always wearing baggy clothes, the scale going missing for weeks at a time before reappearing.” he turned and looked at tubbo. “don’t you see now? your body is giving out. it can’t support you anymore because it’s been stretched so thin,” he continued. “and i bet every time you see your ribs, you are happy. that’s how i was. but that moment of false happiness only pushes you closer to death.”

he shoveled a few shirts into the bag. “they don’t let you have hoodies there. they have to weigh you everyday.” wilbur explained. he approached his little brother and wrapped him in a hug. “be strong.”

after the hug broke off, they packed a few more items and walked back to the family in the living room. phil walked out to the car and started it, all four boys following. and soon, they were saying their goodbyes as tubbo was lead off to his room.


End file.
